


Penn Zero,Part time Demon!

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: Canon turned to dust, Demon AU, F/M, Penns a demon!!!!!, Sashi wants to hunt demons(I think?), Series of Oneshots, plot? what is a plot?, some connect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: How did Sashi end up having a demon for a best friend? Find out in this story.(Send me prompts!)





	1. Chapter 1

She hates when this happens. When Penn goes into demon mode. Usually her friend could control it,hiding the horns in his hair and sheathing his claws. Using his powers to keep his eyes normal and not have his wings pop out of his back in the middle of class. One of the few things that change that is when he got mad. 

Penn was a nice guy. He didn't start fights(not when he was in control at least) and he preferred to make jokes and make friends than have to argue with someone and make an enemy. 

But mad Penn wasn't like that. His eyes would change to their normal,pitch black with a gold pupil the size of a pinprick. 

His voice,usually friendly and sweet, would turn distorted and malevolent. 

His claws would unsheathe and his teeth would turn into pointy fangs. His horns would grow out enough to show through his wild hair and he'd be unstoppable by a mere mortal. 

He had almost tried to attack her a few times.(mostly for training but thats another chapter)

In demon mode he was a hunter,looking for whatever had wronged him.

-|-

Sashi hadn't done anything to make him mad,but some kid had bought some demon powder(demons were a problem in their town but come on) and was spreading it through the halls. 

Penn had rushed off,claiming an allergic reaction. Sashi had of course chased after him,like a good friend would. She followed him to the woods and peered into them,barely able to see past the first rows of trees. 

She was startled when she received a text from her friend. Penn. 

PZ:'DON'T follow me!'

Sash:'are u ok?'

PZ:'...(no comment added)

Sash:' I'm coming,hold on'

She pockets her phone,dashing off straight into the woods. It's creepy. The sun will be going down soon. She hopes she finds Penn before that. 

A shadow dashes by out of her peripheral vision. She whips around but isn't quick enough to catch what it was. 

'You should've listened to him'. A distorted voice calls out to her.

"Hey Sash". Penn's voice comes from behind her. 

She turns around to find her friend a few feet away from her. She can notice his horns are still sticking out a bit, and his hands where behind his back,but she was sure they were claws by now. His wings are hidden and his eyes seem normal, if not a bit more dark. 

Still, she can tell this isn't her friend. Not right now. 

"Penn this isn't you". She says taking a step forward. In her pocket she got some dust that Penn gave her to use if he ever went-well went like this-. It was supposed to snap him out of it. She just had to get close enough. 

"Why wouldn't it be me". He hisses,eyes turning into slits. His wings spread out and he flys over towards her. He spins around her multiple times,but she can't throw fast enough,so she dosen't throw. She did not want to waste this stuff.

"Playing hardball, eh Sash? Well I play too". He says,his smile widening inhumanly. He shoots some magic out of his hands at her. 

The setting around her quickly fades away into a white blank world. 

His friggin powers. Yeah they were cool,but being used against you. 

Not so much. 

They called this one VR. If he was powerful enough he could change the surroundings,making a terrain where he was at an advantage. She didn't know how a plain white area was an advantage but she didn't want to think about it. 

"Well let's do this". Penns distorted voice calls out from behind her. She whirls around to come face to face with the demon. His arms are crossed and he's using a claw to pick at his fangs boredly. 

She throws a pinch at him and misses as he teleports to the spot behind her. Dammit. 

She tries to throw the dust over her shoulder but missed that to as he flys back. 

"This obviously won't work. How about a deal?". She proposes. 

"A deal?". Penn hisses excitedly. Demons couldn't resist a deal. 

"If you beat me in arm wrestling then you win,but if I beat you, you have to take us back ".

He licks his lips ,his tongue forked now. He flys down and holds out his hand,which ignites into orange fire. She knows by now that it won't hurt her,but she still winces every time. 

He poofs up a table,teleporting to one side of it.She walks over to the table. They put their arms up,and grab hands. After a few seconds Penn looks like he's weakening. The blank white area around them is starting to crumble. "What's going on". Penns hisses. Sashi smirks. "Maybe you should've checked my hand before you started". He hisses,pulling his hand back to see the dust from earlier on his hands. He started coughing. He kneels onto the ground wings folding up and claws andnfangs shrinking. The white area around them finally shattters and Sashi gasps as she wakes up on the ground. She looks around her,seeing the her friends wild,unruly and orange hair first. She stands up(ignoring the headache that forms my in her mind) and rushes over to him. He's turned to his side,so she carefully rolls him onto us back. He's breathing shallowly.

She sighs in relief. She shakes him gently. He stirs,rubbing her hands off his shoulder,turning back over onto his side. 

"As much as I know you'd like to sleep till tomorrow,we both have to get back to school". She says,grabbing his arm to pull him up. 

He stands unwilling,staggering within the first few seconds. Most of his weight is on her as they begin the walk back to school. 

-|-

They make it back right after lunch and manage to blend in. They walk to their seats and sit next to Boone,who looks worried as Penn drops his head onto the desk and is asleep in seconds. "Is he okay?". Boone whispers,looking at his friend worried. "He'll be fine he just needs to sleep it off". She waves off Boones question with her hand. As the teacher walks in she straightens. Sitting in class after a demon fight is always dull. -|- It's a struggle to wake Penn up after class is over. He's almost gone into hibernation mode and he's hesitant to wake up. Eventually he does and Boone is trying to help her take him to class. She tells him to go ahead. She has something to take care of first. -|- "You". She growls as the kid shuts his locker. The same kid who had the anti-demon powder from earlier. "What". He asks in an annoyed voice "Your stupid powder almost got us killed! It gave my friend an allergy attack and caused a demon to come towards the school! It was extra hostile. Your powder stuff made it come CLOSER!". Sashi rants,to upset to say anymore. "S-sorry". The kid is trembling now. "Don't apologize to me. Apologize to my friend". She gestures the Penn,who is (barely) standing next to her. He looks dazed and confused,like he has no idea where he is or what's going on. "Is-is he ok?". The kid asks,looking at Penn worriedly. She nods so harshly that the kid shuts up after uttering an apology. She stomps away(probably failing from all of her friends weight on her). She decides she can ditch school for a day(more like half) to take her friend home. -|- It's a long walk back(a couple of weird stares-I mean a teenage girl carrying her friend who was a year older than her and looked half passed out would be quite a site) and by the time they get there(she should say when she got there because she wasn't even sure if her friend was conscious right now). She thought about putting him on the couch but thought about how much more comfortable his bed would be. So with great struggle she went up the stairs. Finally reaching his bedroom door,she kicks it open and trudges across the room to dump Penn on his bed. It had been a long day. Without a moments hesitation she climbs on the bed and falls asleep a few feet away from her friend.


	2. Midnight Madness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like it's up to me to revive the Penn Zero fandom before season 2.

Full moon. Happened every month like clockwork. Also like clockwork was Penn Zero finding a way to stay indoors. Full moon and Demons did not mix well. 

"So that's why you never wanted to come with us during the full moon festival. All those dumb excuses like you were sick or had homework. Can't believe we fell for that,we're in the same class!". She exclaimed,her hands moving gesturing confusion. 

"Might have used some demon magic. Just in case". Penn says,shrugging nervously. 

"Hmm. Well it still sucks that you can't go with us". Boone says digging through Penn's closet for a pair of shoes since he wore flip flops. 

"Maybe he could". Sashi says,giving them her devious smile that she got whenever she got a good idea. It was kinda creepy. 

"Nu-uh. No way". Penn crosses his arms. "Who knows what the full moon could do to me. Look at my teeth". He opens his mouth to reveal that his demon fangs are already showing. "Usually I can hold these back,but now they just do whatever they want. Grow,shrink,get sharper,get duller. I can't control them and I'm not even in the moonlight. Who knows what'll happen out there". 

He likes one of them, wincing when it pricks his finger and sucking on the apendage. He tugs at one of his fangs to see if anything will happen. Nothing does. 

"What if we covered you up?". Sashi asks, shoving Boone aside to dig through Penn's closet. She throws out an old cape from about 3 Halloweens ago. A top hat that Boone must've left over at Penn's house and a pair of sunglasses from last Halloween.(He had gone as Marty McFly). 

"There". Sashi announced satisfied, as she tosses the items to Penn, who barely manages to catch them. The glasses hover in the air, his magic keeping them from falling.

"If you put these on,the moonlight can't mess with your mind or whatever. Plus it'll hide your demon features. You can say you dressed up as a really cool vampire or something".

"Wait. But what if?". Penn tries to say, stuttering. "This is crazy! What if something happens?!". He cries out. 

"I dunno man. Maybe Sashi's right. Besides if anything starts happening we'll take you home". Boone says, thinking it's be nice to have his best friend at the festival. Boone and Sashi weren't the best of friends, and were mostly friends through Penn. It was rather awkward when the two tried to conversate. Having Penn there would definitely help. 

-|-

"Guys. I'm telling you. Bad. Idea". Penn insist. He stood at the edge of his front door. Boone and Sashi stood on the moonlit sidewalk. 

Sashi and Boone urged him on. "Come on dude. We can't be late for your first full moon fest". 

"Do you want me to push you out here? Cause I will". 

Ok. So they both showed it differently, but each of them did really want him there. He walked out of doorway and shut the door,locking it behind him. 

He took a few steps until he reaches the part of the sidewalk where the moonlight starts. He takes a deep breath before quickly stepping into the moonlight. 

He tenses up, and he can hear Sashi and Boone hold their breath. He opens one eye when he notices nothing happening. He's not melting or disintegrating or anything. If he's being fully honest he feels the same.

"Woah. I'm not totally dead?". He wonders. 

"Your not totally dead!". Sashi shouts pumping a fist in the air in triumph. 

"Glad that was concern". He mumbles with a roll of his eyes.

"How do you feel?". Boone asks. 

"Uh. The same except for the silly costume".

Sashi pulls him out further inspecting him. "No wings?". "Holding them in". "Fangs? Horns?". Horns are under my hair and my fangs seem to be fine".

Sashi gives a satisfied nod. "You'll be fine. Hopefully". Before Penn can think about it she's tugging him along and they're on they're way to the festival. 'Oh why does he have a bad feeling about this?'.

-/-


	3. "Your...a demon. He's a demon....YOUR A DEMON!".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out his best friend was a demon was hard. 
> 
> (Boone-centric)

"Ta-da!". 

His friends voice is weak and he seems anxious,beads of sweat sliding down his face. 

He's gone into his demon form which includes:  
Claws  
Horns  
Fangs  
Slit eyes  
Wings  
And who knows what else that he couldn't see. 

Boone has always been a chill guy,but finding out your best friend's a demon is just...

Weird.

From next to him,Sashi pumps her hands in the air shouting "Haha! I knew it!". She rushes over to their friend showing no fear as she inspects his wings and claws and other demon features. 

"You did? How?". Penn asked,shifting uncomfortably as Sashi pokes at him. 

She glances up at him. "I come from a family of demon hunters". 

Penns eyes widen in shock and he takes a careful step back from her. "Y-your not gonna hurt me are y-you?". He asks. It's words to see a demon afraid of a 13 year old girl. 

"No way. We're friends". She holds her hand out for a handshake. Penn looks at it,than looks up at her curiously. 

"What?". She asks her demon friend. 

"You didn't offer a deal. Why are we shaking hands?". He asks, still looking at her outstretched hand in curiosity. 

"Because normal people handshake and you need to blend in". She says grabbing his hand and pulling it into a handshake. The two's hands ignite in an orange flame. 

Sashi jumps back,holding her hand and checking for burns. She had none and her hand dosen't even feel warm. 

She looks over at Penn who is examining his hand and the fire hat held in it. "Woah". He murmurs. 

"Has that-hasn't that happens before?". Sashi asks in shock. 

He nods. "Once. I don't get summonses a lot. It's not real fire by the way,so don't worry". 

She nods and inches over to him. They shake hands and as soon as their hands aren't touching the fire goes out.

"Woah. That felt...". Sashi sassy,not finishing the sentence. 

"Weird?". Penn supplies. 

She nods. "Weird".

Penn looks over at Boone who hasn't moved in the last few minutes. 

"Are you ok? I know it's a lot to take in but I'm not bad like those other demons. And we've always been best friends so I hope we still can be and-".

"I'm fine". Boone interrupts. "It's just a lot. How long have you been....a demon?".

"A few years. Since I was 11 I think. I've gotten better at hiding it".

"I can change back to normal if you want". Penn offers. 

"No,no,no. It's fine. Besides. I suppose this IS technically the normal you". Boone says laughing at the end of his sentence. 

Penn laughs too(his voice is distorted,not as much as usual). 

"So how do deals work?". Boone asks curiously. 

"It's like a regular deal you'd make. You offer something to me and I get you something you need". 

Boone digs around in his pocket. "I've got 5 bucks and 3 hard candies. What does that get me?". 

 

"Um what do you want?". Penn asks thinking about what he could make happen. 

"How about a sandwich and a drink". Boone asks. 

"Uh. Sure I can do that". Penn sad nervously. 

Boone dumps the pocket stuff into his friends hands and looks amazed at how it disappeared. 

"Alright. One sandwich-".

"And a drink". Boone reminds him. 

"And a drink". Penn says deadpan. 

A fire comes out of the floor and a sand which and drink come up.

"Cool". Boone says,grabbing the drink and sand which. "Thanks dude. That was pretty cool".

"Heh. Yeah I swear". Well actually Penns sweating pretty hard. He looks tired. He stops clapping his wings and crumples to the ground. "Penn!". Boone shouts. 

Sashi rushes over to their friend. She nudges him with her foot. "Well you killed him". She says shrugging. 

"What?!". Boone shrieks. 

"I'm kidding,I'm kidding". She rolls Penn over onto his back.

His wings are gone and his hands aren't claws anymore. There's still a trace of fangs and his two horns peek out from the top of his hair but he looks more normal than he did a minute ago. He looks like he's sleeping peacefully enough,turning away from them and curling into himself more. 

"Is he okay?". Boone asked worryingly. 

"Yeah. He probably just used to much power. He's a beginner demon after all". 

"So he's asleep and alright?". Boone asks. 

"Yeah. He'll be fine by morning". She waves her hand. 

"How do you know all this". Boone asks,looking up at Sashi. She giving him a look that he's seen before. 

"Right. Demon hunter".

She nods. She also grabs the blanket off of Penn's bed and covers him up with it. "We should leave him be. He's probably exhausted". She steps over him and walks out of the room. 

"Bye buddy". Boone says reluctantly. If Sashi says he needs rest then he should leave him be. Hell come back tomorrow. He gets up. Grabbing the sandwich and drink and placing it next to Penn for when he woke up. Then he leaves carefully closing the door behind him.


	4. Did that.. did that count? Y-yeah it counts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey someone requested this chapter and it was cute and so yes. Here ya go

She kissed him. Sashi Kobayashi, a demon hunter and secretly his crush for the number of years they had known each other, kissed him. 

And it was to snap him out of Demon mode. 

He groaned judged thinking about it as he flopped backwards into his bed. “Cmon it wasn’t that bad”. Boone, sitting in Penn’s beanbag chair says, munching on some recently conjured chips. 

“It was. It was SO bad”. He covers his face with his pillow muffling a groaning. 

He could remember the moment clearly. 

-/-

He came to, out of demon mode, with lips on his and he was surprisingly kissing back. He was back to himself when Sashi quickly pulled away and looked at the ground embarrassed. He, in turn, looked up, anything to avoid eye contact. His wings, on instinct, clamped up and he stumbled a bit on touch with the ground. 

He got back up quickly, rubbing his neck with embarrassment. “Uh... I’m gonna... I gotta.. bye!”. He blipped out and and appeared in his room. 

And that’s where they were now. 

“God. Our first kiss. And it wasn’t because she likes me it was just to stop me from being a crazy demon!”. Boone nods, mouthful as he speaks. “Yeah, you might wanna talk”. 

Penn huffed. “It was so awkward I don’t think I could ever leave my room again. And I can feel emotions and there was nothing but awkwardness. Just... I dunno tell her I died. Please. I am never gonna be able to face her again”. Boone rolls his eyes. “You guys are so overdramatic. Just talk about it”.

-/-

Monday rolled around, and Penn was thinking about skipping or faking sick but he relented. Maybe Boone was right. Maybe they just needed to talk”.

“Hey Penn”. Sashi said when he approached their lockers. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and he was sure his face turned some shade of scarlet. 

“We uh...need to talk. Alone”. She sent a glare at Boone who shrugged and wandered off. 

“I’m sorry-“.  
“What did-“.

They each start at the same time, but stop when they realized they were interrupting each other. 

“Oh we’re you-“.  
“You go first if-“.

They interrupt each other and start laughing after a moment, and Penn felt some of the awkwardness melt away. 

“Why are you saying sorry? I kissed you. Which, I mean, may not have been the best course of action. Considering...”.

“I mean, I’m sorry it’s so awkward now because of the kiss. I mean, was it even a real kiss? Does it?”.

Sashi’s face turned red. “I mean... does it?”. 

“I....”. Here goes. “I always wanted our first kiss to be intentional”. He shuffles awkwardly, the ground suddenly being very interesting.

Sashi’s silence was very loud. He’d messed up. He’d ruined their friendship and now-.

“You, Penn Zero”. She said slowly, causing him to look up. “Are an idiot”. And with that she pulled him into a kiss. It was quick, but sweet, nice, and totally intentional.

She smiles shyly at him and he grins back, both equally red in the face. The bell rings. “I’ll see you after calculus, Boyfriend?”. 

“I’ll see you after Spanish... girlfriend?”.

She nods. “Girlfriend”. She bites her lip before quickly kissing him on the cheek and hurrying off the class. 

“It’s about time”. Boone says, nonchalantly and Penn huffs But is too happy to say anything sarcastic, so he drags Boone off to class, with a part-time sidekick filling his thoughts.


End file.
